globalconflictfandomcom-20200214-history
Equipment of the Heartland Military (ERA 10-10)
Below is a list of equipment used by the Heartland Military in ERA 10-10. Infantry Weapons 'Pistols' *P118, 9x18mm, Standard *GZP 39, 10x23mm, Specialist 'Assault Rifles' *BR.7, 6x45mm, Standard *BR.9, 6x45mm, Standard *BR.10, 6x45mm, Specialist *BR.16, 6x45mm, Specialist *BR.18, 6.93x51mm, Specialist *BR.21, 7.65x42mm, Limited Use *BR.24, 6x45mm, Standard *BR.30, 7.65x42mm, Specialist Use **BRT.30, 7.65x42mm, Specialist Use **BRT.301, 7.65x42mm, Specialist Use *BR.50, 6x45mm, Being Introduced as Standard *BK.2, 6.93x51mm, Specialist *BK.3, 6x45mm, Specialist 'Sniper Rifles' *SSLB Marissman Arma, 7.63x53mm, Standard *SAS.79, 7.63x53mm, Standard *GRW Marissman Arma, 6.93x51mm, Specialist *BER.2, 6.93x51mm, Limited Use *BER.24, 6.93x51mm, Specialist *BR.15, 6x45mm, Specialist *UDF-1, 7.63x51mm, Specialist **UDF-1M, 12.6x100mm, Specialist 'Carbines' *BR.7ZS, 6x45mm, Standard *BR.18K, 6.93x51mm, Specialist *BR.19, 6x45mm, Specialist *AR.Z24, 6x45mm, Standard *BR.50K, 6x45mm, Being Introduced as Standard 'Submachine Guns and Personal Defense Weapons' *SSGW Zieter Smagram, 10x23mm, Standard *DR.12, 9x18mm, Standard *DR.16, 9x18mm, Specialist *Shinu S20, 9x18mm, Specialist *BR.18S, 10x23mm, Specialist *BKS.3, 9x18mm, Specialist *MB.639-95, 10x28mm, Specialist 'Light Machine Guns' *BR.7AA, 6x45mm, Standard *BR.24AA, 6x45mm, Standard *Strieki Kosaur Automatik, 7.63x53mm, Standard *Porta Preserviartikis Arma, 6x45mm, Being Replaced *BVFA.I, 7.63x53mm, Specialist *T0961, 7.63x53mm, Specialist *BR.18F, 6.93x51mm, Specialist *BR.50F, 6x45mm, Being Introduced as Standard 'Heavy Machine Guns' *Micra Preserviartikis Arma MK.V Uan, 12.6x100mm, Standard, Being Replaced *KAM-MA, 12.6x100mm, Being Introduced as Standard *S7 Ofterattle Automatik, 7.63x53mm, Gatling Gun 'Shotguns' *NR.65, 12 Bore, Limited Use *NR.69, 12 Bore, Limited Use *NR.24, 12 Bore, Standard 'Grenades' *Kanate 80, Fragmentation Grenade 'Launcher Weapons' *9AS Mataddor, 60mm HEAT, Limited Use *SART Mataddor, 80mm HEAT, Standard *SPIG Mataddor, 80mm HEAT, Standard *FIM Mataddor, 40mm Grenade, Standard *PXJ Mataddor, 60mm Infrared Tracking Missile, Standard *Barsamataddor Mk.III, Gasoline/Hydrogen Tanks, Specialist *SKAR Mataddor, 120mm Armour Defeat Munition, Standard 'Mortars' * 'Cartridges' *9x18mm HE Pistolle, Pistol *10x23mm HE Pistolle Zieter, Pistol *10x28mm Zubsoid, Subsonic Rifle *6x45mm HE Firsam Ritor, Light Rifle *7.65x42mm HE, Light Rifle *NZ. 6.93x51mm, Heavy Rifle *7.63x53mm HE President Stone Ifan Ritor, Heavy Rifle *12.6x100mm Ifan Auatomatik Arma, Machine Gun *12 Bore Niferarma Munities, Shotgun Cartridge *40mm KANATE, Grenade Round Land Vehicles 'Light Vehicles' *Nazmats P-78, Utility Vehicle *MPV Platforma, Armoured Car **MPV-II Preserviarti, Mine-Resistant Armoured Car *P-150 Brig Cardge, Light Tractor *BVP-52, Utility Vehicle *P60D, Medium Truck 'Tanks' *B-58, Medium Tank, MBT *B-71, Heavy Tank, MBT *B-89, Heavy Tank, MBT **B-89IF Uan, Advanced Heavy Tank, MBT *NZB-88, Heavy Tank, HES Designation for the Kabramarka MBT *NZB-95, Heavy Tank, HES Designation for the Morturassaru MBT 'Light Armoured Vehicles' *CBL-85, Airborne Infantry Fighting Vehicle **S-85, Airborne Tank Destroyer, based on the CBL-85 *CB-2. Light Tank *CB-40, Armoured Personnel Carrier/Infantry Fighting Vehicle *CB-79 Baykanour Brig Beridi, Light Tank/Infantry Fighting Vehicle *CB-120, Light Tank/Infantry Fighting Vehicle *CB-130, Armoured Personnel Carrier, Amphibious *CB-131 Pojeki Carge, Light Tank, Amphibious *CB-135, Light Tank, Amphibious *DB-200, Light Tank **CB-200, Infantry Fighting Vehicle 'Mobile Artillery' *CFBC-40 Counter-Fargo, Anti-Air Missile Vehicle *CB-155 Counter-Fargo, Armoured Anti-Air Vehicle *CB-301 Counter-Fargo, Armoured Anti-Air Vehicle *CB-302 Counter-Fargo, Armoured Anti-Air Vehicle, Amphibious conversion of the CB-301. *CB-310 Pojeki Artilleri, Armoured Mobile Artillery *AM-7 185mm Artilleri, Armoured Mobile Artillery *AM-9 122mm Artilleri, Armoured Mobile Artillery 'Special Purpose Vehicles' *EBM-58 Engeybana Cardge, Armoured Recovery Vehicle Air Vehicles 'Helicopters' *AS.54 Eotas, Medium Transport Helicopter *AS.55 Larium, Medium Multi-Role Helicopter *AS.61 Laris, Attack Helicopter *AS.57 Ica, Scout Helicopter *AS.95 Fiener Flitok, Multirole Helicopter *AS.114 Craftiza Flitok, Transport Helicopter 'Aircraft' *EM44 Vipor Vispoz Fargo, Multirole Jet *EM60 Ziedy Fargo, Jet Fighter *CM25 Usvispoz Craftiza Fiego, Heavy Cargo Aircraft *CM33 Tuka, Light Cargo Aircraft *CM39 Zephara, Light Cargo Aircraft Category:Reference Category:Premier Timeline